Landfill
by BWBeeDubs
Summary: "Throw me in a landfill, Don't think about the consequences. Row me in the dirt pit, Don't think about the choices that you make"...RedRae short oneshot.


**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHA...you're funny if you think I own this!**

_This was a drabble request I did on tumblr a few months back:_

_encontrasuya asked: How about Red X with whomever you pick, and the word perfidy?_

_This is what I came up with. Song rec: "Landfill" by Daughter_

* * *

**Landfill**

It was inevitable. She knew it. He knew it. But still, it happened. _They_ happened. And they couldn't stop it.

The undeniable attraction they both felt. The electric sensation that flowed through their skin when their eyes connected. And the delicious fire that seemed to consume them the moment flesh met flesh. No... They couldn't help but succumb to their desires.

Just as they couldn't help their inevitable downfall.

She squirmed a little in her bed, trying to sit up so that it was easier for her to breathe. She hissed in pain as she willed her battered body to move.

"You'll rip your stitches that way if you keep moving like that." She heard a voice say from the shadows. She didn't need to see his face to know who he was.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here after what you've done." She growled.

"I had to make sure you were okay."

"What do you care?" She spat as she leaned forward, ignoring the pain in her ribs. "You got what you wanted and a little more, right?"

"I care plenty," he calmly responded.

"Why? So you can get more security access codes from me? Or find out our battle strategies or better yet our weaknesses?"

"I already have all of the access codes and I don't need you to figure out you guys battle technics," he sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the next. "I came to make sure you were okay."

"Why?" She asked again, forcing her emotions back. "I'm just the job, right?"

"You know you're more than that," he muttered.

"Do I?" She inquired with a tilt of her head. "Because last time I checked, people who care about each other don't sell their secrets to the highest bidder and almost get them killed."

"The Titans were the target, not you."

"News flash, _X_!" He winced when she called him that. She only called him that when she was furious at that he blamed her. "I _AM_ a Titan! So what did you expect would happen?"

"I told you to lay off. I warned you-

"And leave my friends - the only family I've ever known, to get beaten to a pulp? Or worse, _killed_?!"

"My only concern is you. No one else but you," he answered, taking a step forward so that she could see his silhouette gleaming in the moonlight and saw that he wasn't wearing his mask. "It's not my fault if you step in and be a goodie two shoes and save everyone by getting your ass handed to you."

"You sold me out in the first place!"

"I sold the Titans out."

"And you keep forgetting that _I am_ a Titan!" She shouted back. Her hands balled into fist in her blankets as she fought back the tears that burned the back of her eyes. "I am a Titan, X -

"Please stop calling me, X -

"And you are the villain -

"I'm a thief."

"Who sold me, a Titan, out for money." She finished harshly.

She heard him grunt a little before he turned his back to her. She saw his head dip down. "It wasn't personal."

She nodded her head for a moment, still choking back the emotion that threaten to come. "And you think that matters?"

Another moment passed between them.

"So here we are. At the point that we knew we would always end up..." He murmured, lifting his head to look out the window.

"Here we are..."

"Honestly," she heard him breathe out a chuckle. "I'm surprised we lasted this long. Eight months, has it been?"

She nodded before looking over at him to see his back. "Just about."

He whistled in response. "You have to admit, that is quite an accomplishment."

She said nothing. Instead, she reached over to the little remote beside her and placed her thumb lightly on top of it. She took a deep breath and looked over at his silhouette again.

Looking over his shoulder, he asked, "I was good to you, wasn't I? Minus, recent events and all?"

She thought about her answer for a moment, pursing her lips together. With a heavy sigh, she nodded. "You weren't easy to be with... But yes, you were good to me."

Nodding, he turned back to the mirror, looking at her reflection in it. "I'm guessing the minute I leave here, you're going to press that button and this whole room will be swarming with Titans?"

"That is my intention, yes."

"Fair enough." He answered with another nod.

Another moment of silence passed between them. With her watching his fists ball and release over and over again with her thumb still over the panic button and with him watching her reflection, battling with what to do.

They both knew that their little rendezvous was over... But they just wanted to hold on for just a few seconds longer.

"X-

"_Please_, Raven..." He whispered softly over his shoulder.

She paused and squeezed her eyes tight. "Jason..." She whispered.

She didn't hear him move but when she opened her eyes, he was at her bedside. His green eyes peering down at her as he raised his hand to her bruised cheek. She tried to resist it but she could t help but lean into his touch. She saw him smirk a little, to which she playfully rolled her eyes to it but she made no effort to move away.

"You _are_ more than a job," he told her as his thumb moved against her cheek,

She sighed. "I know..."

He gave her one of his few genuine smiles and took a deep breath. "I'm going to miss you, pretty bird," he whispered.

"And I, you, my excellent thief..." She answered back softly.

He smiled a little before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, despite the slightly pain she felt from her swollen lips, and squeezed her eyes tight.

When they pulled away, her thumb pressed down on the red button, causing the alarms to go off.

"You better run," she whispered, opening her eyes to look into his, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Giving her one last smirk, he pulled his mask from his pocket and pulled it over his head. He wiped her tear away with his thumb as he stood up, backing away from her bed and into the shadows from which he came.

And then, he was gone and it was over.

_They_ were over.

* * *

**Read and review!**


End file.
